The Maple Plan
by GamerTomato
Summary: Canada always goes unnoticed and forgotten. He once had a plan to get noticed that didn't work but now he's come up with a new one.


It was just a normal day and Canada was in his house with Kumajiro, making pancakes for both of them.

"Who are you?" The polar bear asked Canada, as he did every day.

"Kumajiro, I'm Canada, your owner!" He yelled (well, his version of yelling, which was normal-talking level for most), as he sat down with his own plate of food, giving Kumajiro his plate too.

_Maybe I should try something else to get people to notice me. I've tried before but this will be different! _Canada thought determinedly to himself. So, Canada's mind was set, and his plan would work this time. Of course, not until he finished his breakfast first.

He headed out the door in the direction of America's house, Kumajiro following after him . After entering his brother's house, he called for him.

"America."

"Oh, hey dude! Who are you again?" His brother, who also forgot him, asked.

"I still don't know who he is, either," Kumajiro cut in.

"I'm Canada! Your brother!" The now angry Canadian had to say. _This really isn't the kind of thing I should have to explain, especially to Kumajiro and America!_

"Oh, yeah! So, what did you come here for, bro?"

"I want to play a game of hockey!"

"Sure dude, I'll win whatever we play!" He said, adding his 'hero' laugh.

The brothers then set off towards a good place for playing hockey, which happened to be an abandoned hockey rink, and got prepared to play a one on one hockey match. America and Canada were both now wearing the gear necessary for playing hockey. They were both eyeing each other while holding their hockey sticks, the puck sitting in between the two of them, Kumajiro as the referee, and the other nations watching.

"Now!" Kumajiro yelled to let the boys know they could begin their hockey game.

At that moment, they both leapt at the puck, America hitting the puck first and getting past Canada, shoving the puck into the goal.

"See? I told you I was gonna beat you!" America gloated.

The puck was set back in the middle and they began again. America hit it first again, but Canada quickly stopped him and got the puck, hitting it straight into the goal behind America.

"Yes!" Canada 'yelled'.

"Lucky shot," America defended.

Once it was set in the middle again, Canada hit the puck, but America got it and was close to his goal. Then Canada got it once again and hit it, getting another goal. America and Canada were both determined to win and stood in the center once again. Canada made another goal, then America did, then Canada, and then Canada again.

"H- How?" America complained, not understanding how his brother was beating him at hockey. Canada once again got the puck and when America tried to get it, he ended up falling.

Canada, by this point, was ahead by a few points, and asked his brother, "Another round or are you done?"

"No way, dude! I am still going to win!" Canada just shrugged in response.

Multiple other times resulted in America falling on his butt or face onto the ice.

So, Canada asked his brother again, noticing how tired, not to mention bruised, he was, "Done?"

"No… No… Way... Uh, yeah, actually," America sighed, not expecting to lose to his little brother.

Canada then smirked unexpectedly, and was clearly quite confident. _I did it! I won! I beat America!_ He thought triumphantly.

America was pouting for a while, but then walked up to Canada, saying, "Nice job, Canada!"

This made Canada even happier, because his brother had actually remembered him this time and had referred to him by his name. Even the crowd of nations was cheering for him, yelling his name.

For the rest of the day, Canada was happy, 'cause of his successful day.

The next day, he woke up, still happy, to see Kumajiro.

"Who are you?" Kumajiro asked.

". . ." Suddenly, the good mood from only moments ago vanished. "I'm Canada! Your owner!"

The rest of the day went on like most days did anyway, with Canada being unnoticed or asked who he was. So, his plan that seemed perfect, had clearly helped nothing.


End file.
